


So, we Heard You Like Cats

by thestoriesinmyhead95



Series: T'Cham x Reader One-Shots [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, Flirting, Halloween Costumes, Multi, Reader-Insert, Sam and Reader dress up like cats, T'Challa calls Sam and Reader Kittens, Training, kinda smutty, they "fight" each other, to get T'Challas attention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestoriesinmyhead95/pseuds/thestoriesinmyhead95
Summary: You and Sam decide to seduce the King of Wakanda on Halloween dressed as black cats.





	So, we Heard You Like Cats

“We look stupid.” You say as you but your black cat ears on.

“No we look great.” Sam says as he draws on a little cat nose.

“This isn’t going to work.” You sigh

“Wow, someone’s being pessimistic today and of course this will work. The guy loooves cats.” Sam says.

“He’s a King. An actual King, why would he even look at us- at me?” You whisper.

“Because we’re sexy and he likes spending time with us.” Sam murmurs and then he gives you a quick peck on the lips.

“Let’s go, before I lose my nerve.” You mumble and Sam grabs your hand and leads you out of the room and to the elevator.

“Isn’t it a little early in the day for costumes?” Tony asks when you and Sam step into the elevator.

“It’s never too early to get into the Halloween spirit.” Sam says and you just shrug your shoulders.

“Those are some interesting costume choices.” Tony remarks “You know if I didn’t know any better I would say the two of you are trying to seduce our special guest from Wakanda. You know the one who has a penchant for black cats.”

“That’s classified, Robo-cop.” You say before the elevator doors open and then the three of you get out.

“Happy Hallow-.” Steve starts to say, but then he stops when he sees what you and Sam are wearing. About a second later you hear a glass shatter and you turn to see broken glass by T’Challa’s feet. But he doesn’t seem to concerned with the cup he just broke because he is staring wide eyed at you and Sam, with an indescribable look on his fac.

“See, I told you that no one else would be in their costume this early. Now we look silly.” You fake whisper to Sam.

“Silly isn’t the word I would use.” Nat murmurs as her eyes roam up and down your body.

“Hey, T’.” You say as you wrap your arms around T’Challa, at first he stays stiff- still frozen in shock, but he quickly recovers and his body melts into your hug.

“Hello, Y/N.” He murmurs.

“I’m so glad you came to visit. We’ve missed you sooo much!” You mumble into his shoulder. Then you release him and a second later Sam has his arms wrapped around him and they murmur their greetings to one another.

“The three of us should train together after breakfast.” Sam says to you and T’Challa.

“Alright.” T’Challa answers. “I will meet you in the gym after you change out of your costumes.”

“No, where fine in these.” You say as nonchalantly as you can and then T’Challa makes a sound that is halfway between a moan and a whine.

***

“Come on Samuel. I know you can do better.” T’Challa grunts as he pins Sam beneath him for the 4th time.

“Maybe I just like it when you’re on top of me.” Sam sasses back and T’Challa makes that funny moan/ whine noise again and then he practically jumps off of Sam and turns to you.

“Y/N, I think it’s your turn.” T’Challa says almost frantically.

“Yeah, I could go a couple rounds. But be careful, I’m a scratcher.” You say before kicking T’Challa’s legs out from under him. Then you move to straddle his waist.

“That wasn’t very kind.” T’Challa murmurs.

“Your right, I was a very naughty kitten. Are you going to tame me?” You sass.

“What is this? What are the two of you doing? Because if you are trying to kill me, it is working.” T’Challa moans.

“I think you know what we’re doing.” You whisper and then T’Challa flips the two of you, so he’s on top and he kisses you. It’s passionate and messy, when the two of you break apart you see Sam sitting next to the two of you. T’Challa pulls him in for a similar kiss and then they both turn their attention to you.

“FRIDAY, lock the doors and shut off the security cameras that are in the gym.” You say, your voice heavy with want.

“Right away, Y/N.” Friday responds. Then the three of you become frenzied, you tear at each others clothes and you kiss down one another’s bodies. Gasps and groans of pleasure fill the gym.

“So you dressed up as cats to seduce me?” T’Challa asks as you and Sam cuddle into his body.

“Well, we know how much you like them.” Sam says. “Plus we thought it was fitting considering Y/N is a scratcher.”

“Yes I noticed.” T’Challa grunts as he thinks of sharp nails dragging down his back. “Would the two of you like to accompany me back to Wakanda?”

“Really.” You ask.

“Yes, I would like the opportunity to properly pamper my kittens.” T’Challa says before giving both you and Sam forehead kisses. The two of you look at each other and you both nod your heads, letting T’Challa know that you would be accompanying him back to his homeland.


End file.
